


The Space Between Our Fingers

by BisKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i meant this to be angst but the fluff came anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisKitty/pseuds/BisKitty
Summary: Two small bags with all his clothes, a few theory books, and the hidden bag. Was this all that encompassed his life here? Was this enough?With his dreams in shambles and more lost than ever, Sousuke packs to go to Samezuka. He proceeds to overthink everything.





	The Space Between Our Fingers

After the third cycle of pain, physical therapy, and relapse, Sousuke decides to go to Iwatobi. He takes his time packing up his little dorm at Tokitsu, a small box in the middle of Tokyo containing his greatest triumphs and failures. He was both the ranked number one butterfly swimmer as well as the kid that couldn’t stick it out, a washed-up kid who couldn’t even bear to keep going to practice.

Each item is important to consider- whatever he brings with him to Iwatobi will be the basis of his new life. And yet it’s somehow too much and too little- the medals, the trophies, the posters, the obligatory gift from the guys on the team are all tucked away in a cardboard box with the address of his parents’ apartment on it, no doubt destined for the closet of his old room.  The brace, the medications, the physical therapy guides all tucked tight into a bag within one of his bags, hidden along with, he hopes, the shame that still rises up in his throat when he thinks too much about it.

Two small bags with all his clothes, a few theory books, and the hidden bag. Was this all that encompassed his life here? Was this enough?

 

A few weeks pass, and with them, a train ride, a brief introduction, and a personal tour from Captain Rin Matsuoka (Sousuke can feel Rin puff up with pride whenever that is mentioned, and he feels much the same).   
  
Despite the tour, Sousuke finds himself circling Samezuka twice over on move-in day. He feels a vague ache settle into his shoulder as his bags start to weigh him down. At the start of his third go-around, he, thankfully, feels a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Rin takes the bag from Sousuke before gently kneeing his friend when Sousuke turns to greet him. “You should’ve called.”  
  
Sousuke manages a shrug. “You found me anyways.” Like always.   
  
“It would’ve been quicker if you had told me to meet you,” Rin rolled his eyes and started to lead Sousuke along.   
  
“What if I wanted to take the scenic route?”  
  
“With two bags and it getting late? It’s a wonder how you got anywhere in Tokyo, Mr. Hot Shot Swimmer.”  
  
Had Sousuke gotten anywhere? He wasn’t sure. He had gone off follow his dreams, only to end up more lost than he had after that fateful relay in elementary school. 

He had space to say something, anything, but chose not to.

“After you get settled in, we should go to the beach for a run,” Rin offered. “It’s been a while since you’ve seen the local sunset.”  
  
Sousuke nudged Rin with his arm before giving a soft “Yeah”. That sounded nice.

 

* * *

 

The week before graduation, they go back to the beach to sit and watch the sunset. Sousuke had suggested it- it was the last local sunset Rin would see for a while, after all.

When Rin twined his fingers with Sousuke’s in the sand, Sousuke leaned his head against Rin’s shoulder.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” Rin let out a soft sigh, squeezing Sousuke’s hands a little tighter. “I’m going to miss this.”  
  
There it was- the space again. Only this time-  
  
“Once I finish this run of therapy, I’ll come visit you.” Sousuke’s eyes met Rin’s.

 Rin immediately lit up. “I’ll show you all around Sydney, and you’ll have to meet Russel, Lori and Winnie,” Rin’s expression switched to a conspiratorial grin, “But if Winnie doesn’t like you, I’m afraid I’ll have to dump you.”

Sousuke snorted and nudged his leg against Rin’s. “She might like me more than she likes you.”  
  
“Yamazaki, you wouldn’t dare,” Rin grasped at invisible pearls. 

Once Sousuke let out another snort, the dam burst and they were both chortling together in the sand, gently kicking and nudging at each other until the laughs died down as it grew darker.  
  
Rin huddled a little closer to Sousuke for warmth. “You know, there’s always going to be space for you wherever I live, right?”  
  
He pressed his lips gently against Rin’s.


End file.
